Super Smash Bros Infinite: Return of The Subspace
by Rex Exco
Summary: It was just an ordinary brawl match between a newcomer, Sawk, and Captain Falcon, But now something has gone wrong... Horribly wrong... Droids are attacking the stadium, and are using Subspace Bombs. Who is planning this? (This story contains old Brawl Characters and ones I added.) I did not draw the cover. New poll on my profile for the story! (It's back!)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE/DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to their respective owners, as does "Super Smash Bros." I own nothing but my ideas.**

It was a scorching day at the Smash Arena. Today's matchup was Sawk against Captain Falcon. Princess Peach and Zelda stood in their balcony, waiting for the match to begin. Both trophies were thrown to the central platform, and the match begun. Sawk directly tackled Falcon, who kicked his opponent in the stomach. Sawk cringed, then falling to the ground.

Sawk slowly stood back up, only to hear the crowd cheering. He then tightened his Focus. Falcon took the time to strike, but before he could land a Falcon Punch, Sawk suddenly punched him with great force. He had just used Focus Punch. Falcon was now the one in pain, but recovered quickly.

The brawl continued, and the eventual winner was, to everyone's surprise, Sawk. Sawk looked at the trophy of the Captain, then smacking the bottom to revive Falcon. The crowd cheered, and both of them bowed. All of a sudden, awkward ships started to appear in the sky. Zelda could tell they weren't with Falco or Fox, and suddenly jumped off the balcony and teleported to the central platform. It was just in time, because apparent escape pods crashed onto the platform, revealing strange robots that looked tan.

The three started to attack the opposing robots, which had really annoying voices. Falcon proceeded to spam Falcon Punches, and Sawk kept punching and kicking, and Zelda, now Sheik, started using her assorted weaponry. These droids were really stupid, apparently, for they had basically no aim with their blasters. Soon more advanced droids came onto the field, along with old Subspace soldiers, many being Primids.

When they finished off wave two, two droids with shields were dropped down, and then were attached to a Subspace Bomb. No matter how hard all three of the brawlers tried, they could not get passed the shields. Peach ordered an evacuation through speakers, causing panic. But it was too late. The Subspace Bomb went off, and the only four to escape were Sawk, Peach, Zelda, and Falcon.

Meanwhile…

Sonic and his new sidekick, Pikachu, were watching the Brawl. They both were cheering for Sawk, since he was a Pokémon like Pikachu. Pikachu cheered when Sawk won, but then both gasped at the sight of the ships and droid invasion. They watched the battle between the brawlers and droids, then saw in horror as the Subspace Bomb went off. Sonic sped over to Tails' new workshop, then grabbing the two-tailed fox by the tails and dragged him to a robot.

"Sonic, what are you doing?! I was working on-"

"No time to chat, we gotta run!"

Pikachu and Tails jumped into a crazy robot Tails had built, while Sonic ran. They were on their way to help. Little did they know they were too late…


	2. Chapter 2

The trio soon got near the Subspace. Everything was absorbed in the vicinity of the bomb. "I hope they're all okay." Tails thought aloud. Pikachu had an angry face, then jumping out of the robot and in front of Sonic, then having electricity starting on his cheeks. "Piiii. Piiii. Pikaa, CHUUUU!" The electric rodent exclaimed, apparently shocking at something.

"Something wrong little guy?" Sonic asked.

"Uh… Sonic… Look around us…" Tails replied. They were surrounded by Primids and droids.

Pikachu let out a jolt of electricity onto the ground, making a wall of smoke surround the trio. He jumped into Tail's robot and started to use his electricity to amplify it. Sonic started dashing and ramming into his enemies, and Tails started maneuvering the robot to destroy anything Sonic missed.

The battle was extensive, and Sonic was turned into a trophy twice, but they finally won. Suddenly, a thunderbolt was heard. "Please, please, please tell me that was you, Pikachu! I hate thunder!" Tails exclaimed. Pikachu shook his head no. Tails then shuddered, trying to hide inside the robot. Pikachu jumped out of the robot right then, ready to help Sonic. "My Master tasked me to kill you, and I do NOT fail!" A voice exclaimed. Out of the shadows can a horned figure with a black and red face. He pulled out a metal stick, then igniting two twin blades. "You look like Darth Maul…" Sonic thought aloud, then realizing it WAS Maul. Pikachu got into a battle position, and Sonic prepped himself.

Pikachu zapped at Maul, who easily blocked the jolts with his Lightsaber. Sonic zoomed off, not knowing Maul could sense his every move. He was behind Maul, but was almost killed when Maul turned and snuck-attack Sonic. Pikachu took that moment to use Thunderbolt on him, then weakening Maul only a bit. "Ah… Looks like this will be too easy…" Maul taunted. "Far too easy." He then swung at the duo, who both dodged at the right time. Maul then choked Sonic, then Force Pushing Pikachu into a nearby canyon.

"NOOOO!" Sonic yelled, then kicking the saber into two. He picked up half while Maul picked up the other. "Don't think I haven't used swords before!" Sonic gloated, referring to his days using the Calibur. The duel continued, Sonic just being able to hold off the attacker, who wasn't even trying. Sonic knew he was doomed, but he HAD to avenge Pikachu and keep Tails safe. Oh, dear, dear Pikachu, who was defending him. Maul suddenly used Pikachu as a taunt.

"You will share the fate of your rodent!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe I will, but at least-" Sonic was interrupted by gunfire. Two starships had gone out of the canyon, and Pikachu was on top of one! The ships blasted at Maul and Pikachu zapped. Maul suddenly Force Screamed, deafening his enemies, and made his escape. "One damn rodent and a hedgehog… Defeated by a damn hedgehog…" He whispered, running.

"Pika! Chuuuu!" Pikachu said cutely.

"You saved us, bud." Sonic replied. He turned to thank the two pilots, but noticed they were gone, too…


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, boys, place those bombs already!" Boba Fett commanded. His Mandolorian followers were setting up more Subspace Bombs. Samus, behind a tree, looked in horror at the bombs. These chumps had stolen her suit, and now are placing Subspace Bombs?! Unacceptable! If only Pikachu were here, but, Sonic took him in. Looks like she had to face a platoon all alone…

Meanwhile…

"Oh, look! It's that starship thingy!" Peach yelled, looking and pointing at the sky. Sawk and the others then looked up with her. "We need a way to get up there. I can teleport, but, what about you guys?" Zelda asked. Falco smirked, then calling in the Big Blue. The group flew up to the Imperial Star Destroyer, then landing in the hangar, being awaited by dozens of white-armored soldiers. "Hahahahahaha!" An old man cackled as the team exited Big Blue. "Welcome to my flagship. You've caused quite a mess." The laugher continued. It was a hooded figure in a black robe, with his head down. "First foiling my plans at the Midair Stadium, destroying my forces on the way here, and now attempting to take down my ship." The man snickered, lifting his head to reveal a wrinkled, ugly face. "Who are you?" Zelda asked. The man smiled, revealing his yellow teeth. "I am Darth Sidious, the Emperor of the Sith. Bow!" He exclaimed, then shocking with lightning, putting them in a bowing position.

"Ahhhhh ooouuuccch!" Peach screamed, as the other three tried to hold out their pain. Sawk then stood up and in front of the group, using Wide Guard, protecting the group from the attack. "Sawwk!" He exclaimed. Palpatine then Force Choked Sawk. "Sa-saw-kkk-kkKK." Sawk was choked unconscious, turning into a trophy. Falcon tried to land a Falco Punch, but the old man stabbed the racer with his Lightsaber, making him a trophy. "Do you two girls want to try to make a stand?" Palpatine asked, with an intimidating look in his eyes.

Peach then whispered, "Zelda, we should play along then break out."

"Odds are, he'll make us become trophies." Zelda whispered back.

"Please, don't be rude and **SPEAK ALOUD**!" Palpatine yelled, shocking them. Both princesses turned into trophies… And required rescuing again.

Meanwhile…

"Master, I have failed you." Maul reported to Palpatine on a holo terminal. Palpatine Force Choked him throw the holo. "I do not tolerate failure!" He exclaimed. "I was able to get four smashers, and you got beat by three rodents?! Unacceptable!" He yelled. "But luckily, you still have use. There is a man that is powerful I need taken down. His name is Link, and is a force to be reckoned with. His sword cannot be cut in half by your Lightsaber, so be ready." Palpatine commanded, then shutting down the holo.

Meanwhile…

"Red, where should we go next?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Red, where'll we go?" Ness asked.

"To find a rare Pokémon named Lapras." Red replied.

"I hope this is the last one you need." Ness thought aloud. "I seriously wanna go to the re-opened zoo."

"Lapras are spotted in cavern waters. We're in a cave… And there's a little lake right there. Guys, just do me this favor." Red told the two. Red was right, swimming amongst the Water Types was a big old Lapras. "Red, please tell me one of these is a Lapras. This cave gives me the creeps." Lucas demanded. Red nodded, then letting his Snorlax out to attack it. But it was too soon… Out of the blue, an enraged Empoleon attacked the trio, and the Lapras swam into deeper waters.

"Snorlax, come back! Go, Pikachu!" He yelled, returning Snorlax and letting out his new Pikachu. "Wait a sec… Empoleon doesn't look all purple-ly…" Red thought aloud. "Could the Subspace Bugs… Possibly be taking the form of Empoleon?" He thought aloud more.

"No time to chat, he's attacking!" Lucas yelled, then prepping for battle.


	4. Chapter 4

The Subspace Empoleon attack with Hydro Pump and knocked out Red, making him a trophy. But his Pikachu remained conscious. He, Ness, and Lucas defended their friend. Empoleon swung it's sharp, metal claws at the trio, who quickly jumped out of the way. Pikachu used Iron Tail on Empoleon, knocking it back. Lucas used PK Fire, keeping them at a distance. Empoleon got up, then using Surf, riding a wave of water across the area, hurting his three opponents. Ness got up and prepped a PK Thunder as Empoleon was charging at them again. It totally missed, and hit Ness right into the lake and downed him, making him become a trophy. Pikachu got up and tried to strike, but Empoleon's Bubblebeam hit him into a wall, making him return to Red, fainted.

Lucas then ran towards where they came from in hopes he could get help. He neared the entrance, but then tripped over a small rock. He got himself up, but Empoleon already caught up. Lucas braced himself for the worst, knowing that he was screwed, when suddenly, the Empoleon deformed into Subspace Bugs, starting from it's stomach. Lucas gasped when he saw someone behind the Empoleon. It was a… blue fox? "Wh-h-ho a-r-r-re you?" He asked, bracing himself for a beat down. The fox smiled. "Name's Krystal." She replied.

Meanwhile…

"Marth, you need to work on your parry." Ike commented about his opponent's skills in swords.

"And you need to work on your block." Marth joked. "And that Aether could use a little work."

"Shut i- wait… Do you hear that? It sounds like.." Ike stopped speaking to listen. It was a Subspace Bomb all right! The two went to the window in the castle's sparring room. Sure enough, there were new robots activating Subspace Bombs. Both of them nodded at each other, then running to the entrance of the castle. They fought through countless Subspace soldiers besieging the castle until they reach the entrance, only to see Roy fighting off a Subspace clone of himself. The two swordsmen helped their friend defeat the clone, only to realize the bomb started to go off. The three swordsmen quickly ran out of the castle and abandoned it to become part of Subspace.

The swordsmen ran until they ran near a cliff. The Subspace kept expanding… They young men prayed for a miracle to happen. As they braced themselves for their intimate death, a small pink little cat-like being flew into the rescue and teleported them across the cliff, then disappearing. "What the hell?" Ike asked. He then saw something in the distance waving at them. It looked like one of those Pokémon things, like the ones he encountered when he was fighting Tabuu. But this one was weird and majestic, and sorta cute. He smirked, then turning around and looked the sun. Things could still be looking up.

Meanwhile…

Kirby, Mario, and Yoshi were in a three-way Brawl for fun before the Return of Subspace. They encountered Giratina, the Renegade Pokémon, assisting un-willingly in the Subspace's expansion. They barely escaped Giratina followed by a wave of Ghost Pokémon. Once they had finished them off, they started running to mid-air stadium to see if they could warn the people in time, but they found it was too late, and saw Sonic defeat Maul. Sonic gave a thumbs up to Mario, telling Mario to pursue Maul, who jumped on a speeder bike. Mario jumped onto Yoshi and Kirby went onto his Warp Star, pursuing the Dark Lord. They found a small desert base that they saw Maul go into, but encountered heavy droid forces… And then, Grievous, who defeated all three of them with ease… The good side was, that Olimar, a prisoner Maul caught to use as bait to draw in brawlers, was able to escape while Grievous was busy…

* * *

**I hope you guys like my story so far! I am sorry if it is a little bland, but I'm new to this Fanfic stuff. :P Give me suggestions on characters, and PLEASE give me some feedback on their personalities, disabilities, moves, powers, are they evil, good or neutral, etc. I will take every character suggested in the reviews or PM'd to me into consideration, and might consider your plot ideas. I aim to please! I hope to finish this story by the end of June, and then I might make a poll to ask you guys which of my ideas should be the next story. Have a good day, and if they're/it's up, read the next chapter(s).**


	5. Chapter 5

"Master, we've been traveling for ages! We're lost!" Ahsoka exclaimed. Anakin ignored his Padawan, sensing something wrong was happen just ahead. "Master! MASTER! I hate it when you do this…" Ahsoka told Anakin. Anakin started running. "Wait up, Sky Guy!" Ahsoka exclaimed, then running after her Master, who was on top of a hill. "Oh." Ahsoka said. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight some droids. I thought today would be dull!" Ahsoka cockily thought aloud, then looking at Anakin.

"Wait Snipps… I sense someone-" Anakin was interrupted as he quickly ignited his saber and blocked a staff's attack. Anakin looked at the wielder, and saw a kid holding the oddly-shaped weapon. Ahsoka quickly ignited both her Lightsabers to support Anakin, but was attacked by two animals. The Jedi duo dueled the strange trio exhaustively, but then stopped and saw the Imperial Star Destroyer overhead, then were surrounded by Subspace Bugs. The two groups quickly realized they were on the same side, and attacked the forms the Subspace Bugs became. After the first wave of Subspace Soldiers were wiped, the groups quickly introduced themselves. "I'm Anakin, and this is my student, Ahsoka." Anakin explained.

The boy smirked, then saying, "Name's Sora, and these two are Donald and Goofy. We came to investigate a creeping darkness in this world."

"Well, down there are some clankers we have to smash. Mind helping?" Ahsoka asked. Sora nodded. The group of five then jumped down the cliff and prepared to attack.

Meanwhile…

Sonic, Fox, Falco, Pikachu, and Tails were pursuing what looked like a ship belonging to Eggman in the Corneria. When they finally caught up to the flagship, they landed inside it's hangar. The group got out of the ship, then defeated Subspace forces guarding it. The hangar lights suddenly closed. "Ahahahahaha" A loud voiced laughed over the ship's intercom. "Sonic, my old friend! Good to see you have some different back-up for once. I would be more than pleased to take you out myself, but I have some friends that want to meet you…" Eggman told them. Suddenly, one of the doors to the hangar opened, and out came Shadow and some ugly fat guy with a respirator. "You remember Shadow, correct? And this tough brute is Darth Malgus, a very powerful Sith. Maul was only a beginner compared to Malgus' power… Can't say it was nice knowing any of you…" Eggman finished.

"I thought you'd provide a challenge, hedgehog, from what I heard you did to Maul. But by the looks of you, this will all be too easy." Malgus taunted, igniting his Lightsaber.

"Trust me, Malgus, this guy won't be able to take us on, despite his number of allies." Shadow replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Falco yelled.

"Yeah, we've survived much worse!" Tails yelled, trying to look braver than he was.

"Then please, I'd like to see!" Malgus exclaimed, then leaping across the hangar and pushing the group back into the hangar wall.

Meanwhile…

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it DOUBLE!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of LIGHT!"

"Surrender now or prepare to FIGHT!"

"Meowth, that's RIGHT!"

"We'll steal that monkey nephew of yours and study him, then we'll give him to the boss as a bodyguard!" James exclaimed.

Donkey Kong and Diddy looked at each other, knowing that these loons were complete idiots then leaping at Team Rocket.

"Seviper, go!" Jessie yelled, sending out her Seviper.

"Amoongus, help us out!" James exclaimed, letting out his Amoongus.

Donkey took on Seviper, and Diddy took on the bulky Amoongus. Donkey punched Seviper, who landed on top of Jessie, but got back up. "Seviper, Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded. Seviper bit Donkey on the back, scarring him.

While that happened, Diddy and Amoongus were wrestling more than fighting. They rolled around, Diddy trying to land punches, and Amoongus trying to use Stun Spore on the monkey. Soon, the primate duo won, and Team Rocket's Pokémon were toppled on them. Donkey then punched them, sending them flying.

"Looks like things went wrong." James thought aloud.

"I guess we're dumber than apes." Jessie commented.

"You two idiots are dumber than grass!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off AGAIN!" They all screamed, then blasting off to somewhere far away.


	6. Chapter 6

Samus saw a female Mandolorian guarding one of the bombs. Stealthily sneaking over to her, Samus dispatched the Mandolorian quickly and quietly without drawing attention. She then hulled the body back to her hiding spot, and switched clothing. She then started walking around the base camp, going undetected. Fett himself was still by her Power Suit. She'd have to kill him then quickly grab the armor. She started just to stare at Fett, then being pushed back into reality when we Mandolorian Commander slapped her. "Get back to your duties and stop daydreaming about Mandolore!" He commanded, then walking away. She then decided to plan a way to get her suit and survive when she heard a hunter speaking to Fett.

"Boss, I found this little thing near our shipyards. What should I do with it?" He asked, holding the little dog-like thing in his arms.

"Just kill it and sell the pelt for the credits." Fett replied.

"NOOO!" Samus yelled, shooting the hunter in the head then using her jetpack to catch the creature.

"Eevee!" It yelled, happy Samus saved her. Samus grinned, then flying and dodging the blaster fire. She hid behind a mossy rock, then using it as cover to shoot them from. She pulled out her pistol and started shooting with her right hand, holding Eevee in her left arm. Eevee easily jumped out of Samus' grip, then touching the stone. She glowed, then evolving into… Leafeon! "Leafy-ONN!" She exclaimed, then putting up a shield around her and Samus, allowing Samus to hit some of the Mandolorians. Leafeon had apparently used Protect. Leafeon then let out a huge white beam, looking like Hyper Beam, killing off the rest of the first wave. Leafeon then cried out, summoning someone. Suddenly, three Pokémon came running. They looked related to Leafeon, and Samus smiled. They looked like Flareon, Jolteon, and Glaceon. Samus had a small task force at her disposal.

Meanwhile…

Ike and his crew followed the slight sight of their savior. Mew looked okay, but worried. After an hour of chasing the thing, they were attacked by a wave of Subspace minions and a platoon of droids. They looked doomed, but Mew suddenly took out half the enemy forces in one mega Shadow Ball. Mew smiled, then joining the trio and Transformed into Dewott, then grabbing both scalchops at her disposal and ignited them, using them like swords.

The group dueled and fought off a number of enemies, but were attacked by a Subspace Mewtwo. Mew turned back into herself, then helping her friends attack Mewtwo. Mewtwo easily held off the swordsmen with Psychic, then using telekenisis to push them back. Mew went to strike with Shadow Claw, but was punched hardly, making her a trophy. The sword trio tried to use their respective moves, but were easily dodged. Mewtwo prepped his final attack, but was attacked by by a quick dash of blue, knocking him back. It was a blue fox, followed by three children – two short, one was really tall. Red sent out his new Lapras and helped his partners defeated the apparation. The real Mewtwo then appeared, as if ready to strike at his Subspace clone, but noticed it was defeated. Mewtwo had a dead look in his eye, holding a grudge against Mew. He sighed, then started to fly away, but Mew flew to him, then convincing him to help.

Meanwhile…

Malgus, Sonic, and Pikachu were the only ones in the hangar who weren't in their trophy state. Both sides were weakened. Malgus prepped the ultimate Sith move, Unlimited Power, put was interrupt by a slight shock from Pikachu. He leaped, Lightsaber in-hand, at Sonic. He swung and got Sonic's shoulder. Pikachu then got enrage, and used Volt Tackle, his normal final smash move, on Malgus, knocking him through the hangar's wall. Pikachu rushed towards the starship as Sonic finished reviving their allies, and all of them headed into the Corneria. Eggman growled, then activating the hangar doors to close. Fox used the Corneria's main laser to blast through the doors, allowing them to escape. On their way back to Sonic's base in the Green Hill Zone, they saw a flagship that looked oddly familiar…

Meanwhile…

Link found his Master Sword in a rock. He then sensed someone close… Very close… He suddenly got attacked by a horned Assassin, who loooked like a demon with a laser sword. Maul used quick-strike tactics and used the Force to confuse Link. Link was able to hold off Maul, but was ultimately disarmed then stabbed, making him a trophy. Maul smiled. "Haha. That Hedgehog may have escaped with his rodent, but this warrior has fallen to ME!" He exclaimed, then laughing evily.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good… That's Wave 3…" Anakin puffed. The group of five was exhausted from being attacked by Heartless, Droids, and Subspace minions. Ahsoka looked around, seeing everything in their area was defeated. "They probably know we're together in this area. If we split up, we might have a better chance at surviving." Ahsoka told her allies. The team nodded, forming into two groups to take the route ahead. Anakin and Goofy teamed, but Sora and Donald immediately ran to Ahsoka.

"Uh… Master?" Ahsoka said.

Anakin smirked. "You're popular." He joked, then heading up one of the two paths with Goofy. Sora started to flirt with his eyes. Ahsoka turned around, heading across the second path. Sora and Donald followed behind, keeping their eyes on the Togruta. Ahsoka got uncomfortable, but then felt that something wasn't right… She then turned to her side, seeing a mysterious machine. She attacked it and easily destroyed it, breaking the two out of their trance. Donald shook his head, then getting hit by a rain of lasers, trophifying him. Ahsoka then tackled Sora, saving him from his friend's fate. A ship was above them, which must have been who shot them. A hound jumped from the ship, then attacked them. "Name's Wolf O'Donnell. Wait, KIDS?! I have been hired to kill children? This will be all too easy… Especially with Andross…" Wolf cockily gabbed, then being backed up by a giant face.

Meanwhile…

Samus and the Eeveelutions had finally made it back to the base camp, which, to their surprise, was abandoned. Samus quickly ran to her Power Suit, took off the Mandolorian outfit, and put on her Power Suit. "Leafy?" Leafeon gasped, then using Hyper Beam on Samus and the other Eeveelutions, blasting them away. A split second after, the camp's Subspace Bombs went off. "Leafeon!" Samus yelled, then watching the explosions. She teared, but knew that her friend's sacrifice would be paid in blood. Mandolorian blood…

Meanwhile…

Olimar had finally done it! He found the trophies Maul was hoarding. He activated them, freeing Kirby and Yoshi, but Mario was gone, to their displeasure. Suddenly, alarms sounded off, and three droideikas enter the room, then deploying their shields. The trio ran behind storage boxes, dodging blaster fire. They heard the droids deploy and curl up, which gave Kirby an idea. He jumped above the boxes and slashed all the droids into pieces with his sword. The trio quickly ran out of the holding cell room, then hearing another alarm sound off. The whole base was alert of their escape.

The trio battled through the base with all the willpower they could muster. They split up to confuse the droids, each taking different routes they hoped led to an exit. Kirby wound up having to battle his way through an experiment lab guarded by dozens of droids, Olimar snuck through a barracks, acting like a weapons scientist, and Yoshi took a narrow hallway that led straight to an exit. All three eventually found their way there, then smiling to see each other okay. Kirby pulled out his hammer and was about to break the exit open when two tall bots appeared and had weird metal staffs in their hands. "Leaving so soon?" A deep version of a droid's regular voice asked. The trio turned around to see a droid with human lungs.

"I was hoping you'd breaking out. I needed something to hunt." The droid told the breakouts.

"General Grievous, sir, assassinate on site?" One of the tall droids asked.

"No, let ME handle this!" Grievous exclaimed, deploying his two hidden arms and using all four of his Lightsabers. The trio got ready to battle, even though they knew they were screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

Grievous was barely even trying to fight. The trio couldn't match up. "I can't wait to add your trophies to MY collection!" Grievous exclaimed. He struck down Yoshi. Then Olimar was slammed into a wall, making him the second one to become a trophy. Kirby continued to run through the building, prepping to use his Warp Star and get help. He then found himself cornered, and turned around to see the general ready to strike. "Looks like you're out of luck, puffball!" Grievous exclaimed. He then charged at Kirby, but was sucked into the little guy. Grievous was spit out, only to find Kirby had four arms and mini Lightsabers.

The two dueled for a short time, but Grievous knocked Kirby through a window pane and into an electric battery, making him lose his abilities of General Grievous. "Ahahahaha. All too easy." Grievous hysterically laughed. Grievous was about to strike his opponent down, but two of his arms were shot off. "GRRAAAH!" Grievous shrieked, then turning around. "Not so fast, tough guy!" A female voice exclaimed. It was Samus, who apparently was still weakened from Leafeon's Hyper Beam. "Oh, so you have come to save this pathetic excuse?! Fine, then. Another trophy for ME!" He exclaimed, then starting to attack.

Samus kept Grievous on his toes, leading him back to the entrance of the building, only to see his Magnaguards and all droid forces destroyed. "Ahh, so you can fight, little girl." Grievous mocked. "Those droids are mere tools compared to me. Prepare to-" Grievous was shot in the back, making him burst into flames and fall to the ground. Samus smiled, then looking at the two suited men behind her.

"Thanks for rescuing me and these guys. We owe ya." Samus told them.

"Don't worry. It's my job." Iron Man told her, then flying off with Iron Patriot.

Meanwhile…

"Lord Ghetsis, you said tha-" The ninja was interrupted.

"I am taking this offer to rule the world. No matter that I quit. This is what I have been wanting for years." Ghetsis told his guards, the Shadow Triad. The trio knew they couldn't change his mind. "Okay, Lord Ghetsis." They told him, then vanishing from sight. Ghetsis slowly walked out of his mansion. He had been long gone for months. He smirked, then summoning out his Hydreigon, then flying on it's back into the subspace.

Meanwhile…

"Welcome to my domain." Palpatine told Maleficent. Maleficent nodded, looking outside of a nearby window. "How dull. You intend to take the world and galaxy with mere riflemen and Subspace Forces? You need something more… Unthoughtful…" Maleficent starting cackling evilly, then summoning Heartless to join the ranks of Palpatine's army. Palpatine grinned, knowing his plan was working. He then heard the elevator behind him open, revealing a man in a black robe with a cybernetic eye patch exiting.

"Lord Palpatine, it appears this man, "Ghetsis," is here at your command." The guard told the Emperor.

"Yes. Let him come to me." Palpatine commanded. Ghetsis bowed.

"My Lord, it is an honor to meet you face-to-face." Ghetsis welcomed.

"Welcome, Lord Harmonia. You know that I have called you to reform Neo Team Plasma and become one of my Sith apprentices." Palpatine reminded.

"Yes. And together, we will take this universe." Ghetsis cackled. The other two villains started to laugh evilly, with smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile…

"Lord Dooku, your new allies have arrived." A droid commander told the Sith Lord.

"Bring them in." Dooku replied. Two shadowy figures arrived. "Xemnas, Xehanort, good to see you." Dooku welcomed.

"Shut it. I was told Palpatine would be here." Xehanort replied.

"We are deeply sorry, my friend, but I'm afraid my Master had other places to be." Dooku replied. The trio started talking business, and Dooku finally convinced them that they and the Nobodies should join the cause. Things were getting dark very fast…


	9. Chapter 9

"Palpatine put you two idiots in charge of watching these four trophies. Don't fail me this time." Giovanni commanded over video phone.

"Yes, boss." Jessie acknowledged.

"We won't let ya down!" Meowth commented. Giovanni then hung up.

"We can't fail the boss now. We should put the trophies in different sectors of the ship and have Team Rocket grunts and Stormtroopers guard them, while those creepy Heartless thingies hold this hangar." James suggested.

"Agreed." Jessie said. Right then, a ship landed into the hangar.

"It could be the boss!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Ohhh! I guess he came to help!" James exclaimed.

"Hold your horses, idiots. That could be-" Meowth was interrupted by the ship's door opening. Out came Sonic and his group.

"The boss sent you?" Jessie asked.

"You could say that…" Sonic replied. Pikachu then zapped Team Rocket, and the fight in the ship started.

Meanwhile…

"Up there!" Krystal yelled. The group looked up onto the cliff above, seeing Wolf O'Donnell's Landmaster. The group quickly scurried up the cliff, only to find Wolf very prepared. Behind him was an army of Nobodies, Heartless, Team Plasma Grunts, and droids. Mewtwo then went to Wolf's Landmaster and turned around, looking at Krystal and her allies. "You have been deceived." Mewtwo told them telepathically, then summoning Subspace bugs to take the forms of Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus.

Meanwhile, in Subspace…

"The plan has gone very well, my friend." Palpatine told Tabuu. Tabuu smirked.

"We make a good team, my ally." He responded, then looking at the army below.

Palpatine then ignited his Lightsaber and stabbed Tabuu in the back. "You were only my pawn." He told the dying entity. Tabuu lay down, and then dissolved. Palpatine was now in complete control of the Subspace Forces.

Meanwhile…

Diddy and Donkey had finally recovered their precious bananas. They partied and celebrated, but then saw three weird animals on the ground, completely knocked out. Donkey carried them into a small little hut and gave them bananas to regain strength.

"Flare…" One mumbled.

"Glace…" The other mumbled.

"Jolteon…" The third one grumbled. Diddy smiled, then feeding them more bananas. After a few hours of recovery, the animals got up. They were the Eeveelutions! All three started running off towards were Leafeon was, all sensing she was still alive. The Kong duo quickly followed them into the jungle.

Meanwhile…

The droids had finally perfected the new machine. "Lord Dooku! It's ready!" The lead Droid scientist exclaimed, running towards Dooku's quarters. Dooku was sitting in a chair, meditating. "Then let me see." Dooku commanded. The Droid lead Dooku into the huge lab, revealing an assault ship with dark cannons equipped. Dooku then turned to two guard Droids. "Bring in the test subject." He commanded. The two grabbed the trophy of Mario and threw it to their Master. Dooku activated it after chaining Mario to a pole. "Fire!" Dooku exclaimed. The cannons aimed at Mario, all shooting out arrow-shaped beams. They turned Mario into a trophy. The machine was a success…

Meanwhile…

"Snake, Intelligence indicates that someone is trying to capture the universe into Subspace. FOXHOUND could be assisting in this. We need you to infiltrate their main base and gather information." Snake's liaison told him.

"Right away, sir." Snake replied, then hanging up. He started running outside, but saw droids planting a Subspace Bomb in front of the base. Snake quickly dispatched a few, but was surrounded quickly. He looked around for a way out, but all hope was lost. He was about to be shot down when a huge chubby man saved him. "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" The man exclaimed, pounding through the Droids. Snake then thanked him.

"I am Snake." Snake told the man.

"Wreck-It-Ralph." The man replied, then shaking hands with Snake. The two then turned around, ready to attack the Droids.


	10. Chapter 10

"The plains were in ruin. It appeared that all Subspace Forces were defeated by Ahsoka and crew after all."  
Anakin told Goofy as they used binoculars to see the field. "Garsh. I hope they found Sora and Ahsoka." Goofy commented.  
"Maybe they did. Maybe they're already waiting for us. I mean, that IS Wolf's tank over there, blown to pieces." Anakin replied. Anakin suddenly activated his Lightsaber and blocked a blow of some metal sword. It was some sort of knight attacking. Then two more leaped at Goofy. They dueled for a few minutes before a girl yelled at them. "Boys, mind calming down?!" She exclaimed. "Don't worry. These guys are my friends, Ike. In fact, the first one you attacked was my Master!" She told him. Everyone was confused.

"Then explain this hound!" Ike exclaimed.  
"That's Goofy!" Donald yelled, rushing to his friend's defense.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Snipps. Mind explaining?" Anakin asked.  
"Well, it started on the path to the rendevous... Donald and Sore-face over here were still googley-eyed over me. I saw a mahine, and Donald stopped acting attracted to me, and Sora started to get a little more cocky." Ahsoka explained. "We got ambushed by Wolf and were defeated. These lovely folks you're fighting saved us." She finished.

"And she was pretty the whole time." Sora flirted, but Ahsoka just ignored him. Anakin was confused still.

"Then why'd they attack us?" He asked.  
"They thought you were threats." Ahsoka replied. "It took us time to catch up." She finished. The group then headed to an abandoned outpost ahead to rest and hide Mewtwo and Wolf's trophies.

Meanwhile...

"Jay, c'mon! We have to investigate this vortex soon!" Kai exclaimed, referring to the Subspace.  
"You try looking hot and only taking 5 minutes to do my hair!" Jay replied. His friends all sighed. There was then suddenly a big earthquake... Then footsteps... Tons of footsteps on the brig of the Bounty.

"Shh..." Zane shushed. The group of five ninja went upstairs, only to see Serpentine with weird troopers,  
creatures, droids, and Subspace Forces.

"We never get a break." Lloyd sighed.  
"Makes it more fun." Cole replied.  
"NINJA-GO!" They shouted, then using Spinjitsu.

Meanwhile...

"Lord Sidious! Your new ally is here!" Palpatine's guard announced. Palpatine nodded. The weird snake-  
like creature came inside.

"My Lord. It is an honor." The snake told the Sith.  
"Good. Very good, Skales." Palpatine replied.  
"I sent as many forces as you'd let me to the Bounty. I doubt the ninja will survive." Skales told Sidious.

"They better NOT! I already have enough Smashers to deal with. Adding five more to this mess will only weaken us." Palpatine replied. "Dismissed." He told the Serpentine. Skales bowed, then leaving the Throne Room.


	11. Chapter 11

"How... Much... Longer..." Sonic huffed. They had taken over half the ship, but were nowhere near the trophy holding cells. Fox shot down the last Stormtrooper in the hallway, then jamming the doors behind them shut,  
just to make sure no reinforcements could catch up. "That'll keep them busy. Only half of them to go!" He exclaimed. The group then ran forward, but ran into four figures. Two were humans, one was a cat, and the fourth was a kid.

"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it double!"  
"To unite the-" Jessie was interrupted by the kid, who had a dark aura.  
"Meet Anti-Sora. Our latest arsenal!" Meowth proclaimed, then pushing a button that trapped Pikachu in a cage. Anti-Sora attacked the rest of the Smashers while Team Rocket just walked off with the levitating trap containing Pikachu followed them on command. Sonic got very angry very fast that they stole his prized pet,  
so he ditched the others and pursued Team Rocket. What he didn't know was - it was a trap...

Meanwhile...

"You're pretty good with your weapons. You remind me of people from 'Hero's Duty.'" Ralph told Snake. Snake shrugged, not really understanding, but taking the compliment any way. "Any way, Ralph, that was just wave number one... Be ready..." Snake warned, then hiding under a box. Ralph then jumped on top of the military base, waiting for wave two. He was still waiting... And waiting... He then decided to jump off and tell Snake that that was all the enemies, but then saw a lone figure in the shadows. Then he saw three more, who were surrounding the figure. The four just casually walked. A loud roar was suddenly heard, making snake jump out of his box.

A three-headed dragon was on the backside of Ralph. "HY-HY-DREIGON! ROOARR!" It roared. The four figures were now seeable. "Sorry to be disturbing you both. But I have strict, STRICT orders from my Master. Shadow Triad, take on the bigger guy. I have the main target." The leader ordered. The leader then drew out a pitch-black Lightsaber. "I am Lord Ghetsis... Your destroyer." He told Snake, who was now surrounded by Ghetsis and Hydreigon while Ralph was being attacked by the Shadow Triad.

Meanwhile...

"We're almost to where I blasted off from. Thanks for coming, you three." Samus told the group. "I want to make sure if Leafeon survived. She had to!" She exclaimed, keeping a fast pace. They were nearing the ruins... But something felt off...  
It wasn't the Subspace, but Samus could sense something lurking. Suddenly, a gorilla tackled her, knocking her out. Olimar,  
Yoshi, and Kirby attacked him, and out came a monkey wearing a cap from the trees, assisting the ape. Kirby absorbed the monkey and obtained two tiny guns right off the bat. Another brawl was starting...

Meanwhile, at the camp of Anakin's Group, Ahsoka and Sora are at the fire...

"Don't you have anything BETTER to do than to flirt?" Ahsoka asked Sora. "I'm flattered, but, don't you know any other girl?"  
She asked.

"Well, yeah, and I like her a lot, but, Donald Goofy and I have been stuck here for who-knows-how-long, and we can't get out.  
Naturally, I accepted the fact I probably will never see her again. It's just your personality reminds me of her. And you don't look half bad." He explained.

"Hmm. I have a crush, too." She replied.

"Who?" Sora asked, hoping it was him.

"Some guy named Lux." She replied. Sora looked down in depression, then heading to his tent. Ahsoka was telling the truth, but not telling Sora EVERYTHING...

Meanwhile...

"Okay... The ship... Is secure... Whew..." Jay sighed, relieved the fight was over. The five ninja took a breather, looking at the beautiful night sky.

"I wonder when Sensei and Nya will be back. Nya and I would always look at the stars on nights like tonight." Jay thought aloud.

"Who knows? But right now, we need to find allies here." Kai replied.

"Agreed." Cole agreed. There was then a rustle in nearby bushes. The five stood up, grabbing their weapons. They stood silently,  
waiting for the target to reveal itself. They slowly tip-toed to the bushes after a while, getting ready to strike... As the five got ready,  
a man jumped right out of the bushes with a beam-like weapon ignited. He started dueling the five and quickly subdued them with weird powers.  
Jay then stood back up, looking at the figure, recognizing him from a movie. "Obi-Wan Kenobi!" He exclaimed, placing his weapon down and ran to the man, who was quickly hugged tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Get back here!" Sonic exclaimed, rushing through waves of enemies in an attempt to get Pikachu back. He had to punch a couple of goons, but finally get to the bridge of the ship, seeing Team Rocket with the levitating trap looking at him from across the room. "GIVE. HIM. BACK!" Sonic exclaimed, then attacking the three in fury. Jesse and James dodged Sonic, making his head land into a control panel.

"Ahahahaha!" Jessie laughed, then pushing a button, activating defense turrets that shout out arrow-shaped beams.

"We're genius, Jessie!" James exclaimed, but then was shot by a beam.

"James?" Jessie asked, then getting shot by the turret. Sonic was standing behind her, making the turrets trophify her. He then quickly ran around the room at supersonic speeds, dodging every blast easily. He then destroyed all three turrets by ramming through them, saving himself from any harm. He then looked at the box. "Pikachu, you okay?" He ased. The rodent nodded, then smiling. Sonic then freed Pikachu from the trap and pet him. "Now, let's go free any prisoners while Fox and our rew distract them." He suggested. Pikachu followed Sonic with no afterthought.

After a bit of fighting, the duo got to the holding cells. They saw Falcon, Peach, Sawk, and Zelda's trophies in individual cells, guarded by electric doors.  
Pikachu then had an idea and ran through the plethora of electricity and freed Falcon.

"Thanks, little guy." Falcon thanked, then petting him.

"Nice job, Pikachu!" Sonic told his friend, who then used his tail to absorb the electric door's electricty, enabling Falcon to be freed. It took a while, but they finally freed all four.

Meanwhile...

"Guys, we gotta get moving! GET UP!" Anakin shouted at the whole group, waking all of them up. They all reluctantly got up, mad at the Jedi Knight to be waking them early.

"Master, mind telling us why we're up this early?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because, look over there." Anakin replied, pointing to a nearby tree. There was a Subspace Bomb! The group quickly realized this, then running away. As they ran farther, the Bomb started going off. Ike stopped to look at the bomb go off.

"Oh no... Oh no..." He whispered, then running towards the bomb.

"IKE!" Ahsoka screamed. Anakin then turned around, pursuing Ike. "Ahsoka, you're in charge!" He yelled as he ran. She nodded, then running with the rest of the group away from the bomb.

After running for a long time, the group noticed the blast stopped expanding.

"Master..." Ahsoka sniffled.

"He'll be okay. He is depending on you to believe on him. He believes in you. He is your friend, isn't he?" Sora told Ahsoka. She nodded. "You're right. A thousand percent right!" She replied, then kissing him.

"Uh..." She replied. Sora just smiled.

"Eww. Fuey, I hate romance!" Donald exclaimed.

"I think they're kinda cute." Goofy replied. Sora and Ahsoka were now a couple, whether Donald liked it or not.

Meanwhile...

Kirby looked at all the trophies around him. He was the only survivor of that fight. What was worse was that two felines joined the fihgt. He then revived everyone, and they all reached a pact. Samus then recognized Leafeon's siblings and hugged them. "INTO THE SUBSPACE!" Samus yelld, running with the others towards the Subspace. Hopefully they could reach Leafeon in time.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jay, you're gonna sufficate the guy!" Kai exclaimed, prying Jay from Obi-Wan.

"It's okay... Didn't know I had fans." Obi-Wan replied, then getting tackled by Jay again.

"Excuse my nappy-headed friend. He... Well, I have no clue." Cole told Obi-Wan.

"Either way, why were you stalking us?" Kai asked, prying Jay off Obi-Wan again.

"I saw some of Palpatine's forces. I was investigating." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, don't worry, they aren't our friends. They were attacking this ship, which actually belongs to us." Zane told the Jedi.

"Ok. Either way, we should get moving. Can this thing fly?" Obi-Wan asked. Jay dragged Obi-Wan into the control room and showed him how to pilot it. Obi-Wan started piloting somewhere where a bonfire was. But then, a Subspace Bomb went off, nearly trophifying the crew...

While that was happening...

Ike heard something coming from the sky. He looked behind and saw a ship flying through the Subspace. "Oh no... Oh no..." He whispered, thinking it was hostile enemies. He started running towards the bomb's blast, then jumping onto a tree and used Aether and stabbed the ship's side. Anakin pursued and used Force Jump to get onto the ship. Ike then used Aether to climb on top of the ship. The four ninja on the deck got ready to brawl, and Anakin and Ike teamed up against them... Anakin attacked two guys, one in a green outfit and the other in a black outfit while Ike took on one in a red outfit and one in a white outfit. Both sides thought their foes were helping Subspace.

Meanwhile...

Ahsoka and Sora were sitting next to each other around a fire, waiting for Ike and Anakin to return.

"So, about earlier, does that mean...?" Sora asked, then stopping.

"I guess... We just can't tell my Master, or I'm in trouble." She told him.

"Well, Krystal and everyone went to sleep, I guess. So, what should we do to keep busy?" Sora asked.

"How about... Dueling? You have that blade thing and I have my Lightsabers." She replied. They both stood up then, drawing their weapons. They dueled for a little while, but then noticed a Subspace Bug. Then a few popped up, starting to form a Primid. Sora quickly stabbed it, and the Shadow bugs deformed. More started appearing, forming Subspace Forces. Ahsoka quickly dispatched them. They deformed. The two sighed of relief, but Sora quicky heard more. All the ones they defeated formed into a dragon form of Maleficent. "Okay... That's what a with named Maleficent looks like as a dragon... I guess she taught these bugs this form." Sora told Ahsoka, standing in from of her. Ahsoka turned around, and noticed Heartless. The two quickly started attacking their enemies with no afterthought.

While that was happening...

All of Ahsoka's group who were asleep were in nightmaares they couldn't wake up from. Lucas and Ness were dreaming about being slaves to Porky, their enemy, Krystal was having a nightmare about Wolf O'Donnel, Red was having a nightmare about him losing to Blue, his rival, and Marth was dreaming about his fianceé dying in battle. The only way to stop the nightmares and wake up was to overcome the odds and get what they wanted...

Meanwhile...

Amy knocked on Sonic's door. "Sonic? Sonic? Hello?" She asked, still knocking. She then thought something was wrong and called up Knuckles to break in Sonic's door. The two went into his house and saw nothing - no Pikachu, no Sonic, no Tails. "Must be worried about the Subspace." Knuckles thought aloud. Amy nodded.

"We'll do our own investigation. I will get Big to help."

"Okay. I will get Silver and Vector... We'll needall the friends we can get." Knuckles replied. The two then rushed to get their friends an allies to start a search. Once they found everyone and met at Tails' lab, they explained that Sonic nor Tails were found anywhere. They all agreed they should look for them together. As they left the lab, a medium-sized starship was above them. It was about to land nearby. The group agreed to investigate. Hopefully, this was Sonic...

While that was happening, there were people inside the starship...

"Fox, land right next to this lab." Tails commanded.

"Relax, Tails, you've said that ten times." Sonic told him. Once landed, they got out of the ship. Sonic's friends were happy. After some explaining, Peach passed tea to all the females, then heading into the ship. They were about to head inside one of the affected areas that was taken over by Subspace.


	14. Chapter 14

Sora and Ahsoka lay there, trophified. Everyone in their group was defeated in their dreams, making them trophies. "Perfect. Lord Xehanort shall be pleased with my report." Xemnas told himself, picking up all the trophies. All hope was lost... Until suddenly a knight jumped and slashed at Xemnas. It was Ike! "Prepare yourself!" He told his foe. Five ninja also jumped at him, now surrounding him as a ship was flying above. Xemnas started laughing, pressing a button inside his pocket. A huge robot emerged from the ground, as if he had known there'd be a fight here. It looked ugly and had two pilots. Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly exited the ship to assist their allies in battle. "Wario, Waluigi, take care of this. I have no time to deal with these in-" He was literally stabbed in the back by Ike, making him drop his trophies and trophifying Xemnas himself. The group would have to fight off the robot to protect the innocent victims' trophies...

Meanwhile...

"More... More... MORE!" Grievous exclaimed, draining power from the Smasher. "I want this prototype to suffer since its rescuer, Samus, loves it so!" He yelled,  
amping up the electric shocks. Leafeon was taking a huge toll. Grievous kept cackling and coughing while amping the electricity in Leafeon's prison ever so slowly. Leafeon was in tears, knowing this would be the rest of her life. She suddenly reminded herself that she is an Eeveelution, and she can save herself! She used Protect to shield herself from the blasts, then broke the clear glass with Leaf Blade. "GAAH!" Grievous exclaimed, shocked. Leafeon started running out of the room, only to see a platoon of droids ready to subdue her. She growled, then using Protect to shield herself from the blasts. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer, and was about to give up when all of the droids suddenly just fell, and a godly presence could be felt. "ATTENTION! BOTH TEST SUBJECT A550 AND SUBJECT 1A have escaped! Get them back!" A droid announced over the speaker. Leafeon looked behind her to see the Pokégod himself, Arceus. Leafeon bowed to him, knowing him. She wondered how they captured him, but no matter. The two were breaking out... All they had to deal with was Grievous...

Meanwhile...

Samus and co. broke into the same factory that Arceus and Leafeon were in, hearing alarms go off and someone on the speaker talking about escaped subjects. One HAD to be Leafeon! She and her group started running and blasting and punching through the enemy forces. Arceus told Leafeon to stay behind a wall, and he'd see if he really did sense elite troopers coming. He turned and went down the hall to only run into Samus and co. Arceus thought they were enemies, so attacked them... The other two Eeveelutions opted not to protect Samus nor Arceus and would remain neutral, and Glaceon had no idea Arceus was fighting Samus...

Arceus just stared at Donkey and Diddy and disabled them in a cold look. He then looked at Samus, and saw more purity in her than the others. Samus then blasted, but Arceus was able to dodge easily. He then telekinetically threw Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, and Olimar around using Seismic Toss. He then summoned down a huge blast of thunder to strike at them. Leafeon decided to help Arceus, but when she turned to the other ide of the wall, she noticed Samus. She quickly ran in front of her and used Protect, then showing Arceus she was a friend. "I knew you survived!" Samus told Leafeon. Arceus then used telepathy to speak in human tongue. "Sorry, I thought you were enemies. Either way, we should check out the Subspace. They used horrific machines on me, and now Palpatine is becoming more godly by the minute. We gotta end this now, or we're all dead." He told the group, then enabling everyone he disabled. He then teleported them away, into the Skyworld.

Meanwhile... In deep, deep Subspace...

"Lord Palpatine, Lord Ghetsis has gotten two confirmed LIVE captures." The Shadow Traid reported, bringing in Ralph and Snake. They both were struggling to break from their chains, but it was no use. "Ahh... Two more Smashers. I needed test subj-" Palpatine was interrupted by a crash into his lab room. It was a ship! "Take care of this, you three!" He exclaimed, force speeding to an elevator. The Shadow Triad prepared the face the ship's crew. Sonic was first out,  
and he dashed through and broke Snake and Ralph's chains. The Shadow Triad were impressed, and suddenly became Heartless to rival the power of the big group.  
They then summoned an army of Heartless and Subspace versions of themselves to aid them, and then sent out their Pokémon. Sonic's group was readier than ever...

Meanwhile...

Ike had his sword lodged into the machine's right elbow, hanging on for dear life while his friends kept the Wario Brothers' distraction. He tried to Aether his way to the top shoulder, but ultimately fell off and hit the ground, becoming a trophy. Obi-Wan used his knowledge of the Soresu form to deflect fire back at the machine. Anakin and Krystal attacked mini Heartless, while everyone else was attack the robot as well as they could. Kai noticed Ike's trophy, then taking Ike's duty into his own hands. He jumped onto the Bounty and flipped onto the cockpit that Waluigi was in. He quickly broke it open and punch Waluigi out of it.  
He then jumped over to Wario's side and did the same thing. He then disabled the robot and made it self-destruct. He quickly jumped onto the Bounty as the whole robot exploded into bit. Everyone cheered, grabbed all the trophies around them, revived everyone but the Wario Bros. and Xemnas, then headed for Subspace...


	15. Chapter 15

"We're almost there." Arceus told his group, who were all riding on clouds to Subspace.

Meanwhile, in the lower deck of the 'Destiny's Bounty'...

"Ahsoka, we're nearing the Subspace. Do you have anything to say to me?" Sora asked. She hugged him then gave him a quick kiss. "Nah." She replied. Anakin walked in on them, scaring the two.

"Master, this isn't what-" Ahsoka got interrupted.

"Don't worry, Snips. I am married myself, so I couldn't judge you. You're secret is safe with me." He told her. She smiled.

On the bridge...

"Guys, this is it. Nya and Sensei aren't here to save us nor say goodbye. We minus well say goodbye." Zane told his friends. The group did a small huddle and said their peace. Obi-Wan knew that this woul probably be the end, but kept his spirits up so nobody could tell he too was worried. Ike and Marth shook hands, assuring each other they'd live. Mew had her bold face on, ready to go.

Meanwhile...

Luke Skywalker, Yoda, and Mace Windu were taking a Republic LAAT towards the Subspace and had a small task force of rebels and clones, ready to attack. Luke knew this was the end, and could even sense worry in Master Yoda himself. He then suddenly sensed Obi-Wan and Anakin, who both were MIA. He ran to the pilot's cockpit, telling him to go towards a large, possibly hostile ship...

Meanwhile...  
"Maul, Dooku, Ghetsis, allies, we're under attack. The Shadow Triad and half our armies are fighting off enemy forces invading from ALL sectors. This is NOT a drill!" Sidious announced over PA. This is what they've been training for... When all the Smashers came to attack... Sidious himself and his allies went to the newly-updated Dark Destroyer, that had darks cannons are weapons... And had the Emperor's Throne Room.

Meanwhile...

"Sonic! We did it!" Amy exclaimed, looking at the defeated enemies and cheering. Peach was also cheerful about the victory. The group quickly rushed to the elevator Ghetsis took, and landed on the floor with the prototype Dark Destroyer at the same time all the other Smashers did...

A little bit before...

The LAAT landed on the Bounty. Luke and the Jedi Masters jumped out of it, being greeted by Anakin. Luke hugged his fathr tightly, also getting a pat on the back. "Father." Luke whispered out of Joy. The Bounty then entered Subspace, and was greeted by a prototype Dark Destroyer, which looked like a clumpy Death Star...

Meanwhile...

Ganondorf and Bowser had arrived at the Subspace, only to see many Smashers already there. They join ranks with them, then being welcomed by a protocol droid standing at the entrance of the Dark Destroyer, with the trophies of Mario and Link beside him.

"Greetings, almighty Smashers!" He welcomed on a PA. "This Dark Destroyer is ray shielded and has been tested on this two of your kind. I calculate a near zero percent chance of survival. Now!" He finished. The machine then let out a ton of arrow-shaped lasers, breaking through everything and trophifying all the Smashers...

Meanwhile...

Palpatine and his allies laughed as they ordered their minions to hide the Smashers all over the Subspace. This was th beginning of the end, and to their knowledge, no Smasher was active... That was their mistake...

Meanwhile...

"Sensei, where's the Bounty?" Nya asked.

"I have a pretty good feeling they didn't listen and went into Subspace..." Sensei Wu replied. They started going on foot to the Subspace.

Meanwhile...

"Blue, have you seen Red? He and those kids were supposed to be back here yesterday." Leaf asked.

"No idea what that loser's doing, and it's not my concern." Blue replied. Leaf got mad at Blue, then stomping away. They then heard something on the news.

"Civilians... We're doomed. All the Smashers have been defeated... And any other is on Palpatine's side... We officially are servants of the Emperor. Long...  
live the Empire..." The newscaster finished, saying it sadly. Leaf and Blue looked at each other, then hopping onto Blue's Pidgeot and flying into Subspace.

Finn the human and Jake the Dog were also watching the news. The looked at each other and nodded, heading to Subspace with their heads held high.


	16. Chapter 16

"Nya, we must be careful of what lies ahead. We don't know what we're facing, but if they took down the ninja, there's a slim chance of success." Wu told her.  
Nya nodded, grabbing her dual katanas as Wu grabbed his staff, headng into Subspace...

Meanwhile, in another place of Subspace...

"Blue, be on your guard. We should probably send out my Venusaur and your Pidgeot, just to get two types of styles. We need to rescue as many of the Smashers as we can." Leaf told Blue.

"I could do this alone. And in my sleep, too!" He gloated. Leaf just walked into the Subspace with Venusaur at her side. "WAIT UP!" Blue exclaimed, chasing after her.

Meanwhile... Near a third region of Subspace...

"Wow. This place looks even dark than I thought." Finn thought aloud. "It's kinda creepy, but cool at the same time." He continued.

"We just have to keep our focus on what's here." Jake told Finn. Finn nodded, then both of them charged into the Subspace.

Meanwhile, Nya and Sensei started wondering around...

"Sensei... This place is awful." Nya thought aloud "Just keep focus and look for trophies and survivors." He replied. Nya nodded, then looking around. She saw some Subspace forces, and something behind them. A trophy! She and Sensei quickly fought the forces and revived the trophy.

"Ugh... Ahsoka?" The kid asked. "Nope. The name's Nya." Nya told him, helping him up. "And this is Sensei Wu." She explained.

"The name's Sora. You haven't seen an orange girl with red clothing and two Lightsabers, have you?" Sora asked.

"Nope, you're the firt person we've found." Nya replied.

"We best get moving. The longer we dawdle, the easier we'll get caught." Wu replied. The two others nodded, then continuing on their path.

Finn and Jake had just finished a third wave of Subspace Forces and Heartless...

"Look! One of the smashers!" Finn exclaimed, reviving the Smasher. "Nnngh... Who are you? I don't have any tea to share, sorry, but thanks for rescuing me." The woman told the two.

"No problem!" Finn exclaimed. "I'm Finn, and this is my friend Jake." Finn told the woman.

"I'm Peach!" The woman replied. "You haven't seen my boyfriend, Mario, have you?" She asked.

"Nope, not yet." Jake replied. Peach then nodded, leading the way on the path.

Leaf and Green, on the other hand, found two trophies...

"Hmm! I'm amazing! I know!" Blue exclaimed.

"I found them..." Leaf sighed, then reactivating one of the trophies.

"Pi?" One asked.

"A Pikachu! IT'S MINE!" Blue exclaimed, then throwing a Pokéball. It failed, making Leaf crack up.

"He probably already has a Trainer." She thought aloud, giggling.

"I knew that!" Blue lied, then reactivating the second trophy to change the subject.

"Fox?" The clothed animal asked.

"Nope. Name's Blue, and this is my SIDEKICK, Leaf." Blue cockily told the Smasher.

"I am NOT his sidekick. He's just a cocky idiot." She retorted. "What's your name?" She then asked.

"Falco. I see you also found Sonic's Pikachu. We need to rescue everyone, so let's just get going." Falco told the two, then walking ahead. Leaf and Blue looked at each other and shrugged, following Falco and Pikachu.


	17. Chapter 17

"Goofy! Goofy!" Sora exclaimed, then fighting through an entire wave of Heartless and Primids. He revived his friend, then hugging him. "You're okay!" Sora told him. Goofy felt relief.

"Did you find Donald?" Goofy asked.

"I don't recall anyone by that name." Nya told Goofy.

"Aww." Goofy whimpered.

"But don't worry, we WILL find him!" Sora promised.

"You can count on it!" Nya commented. The group of the three and Sensei Wu then continued on.

Meanwhile...

"Fine... I'll ally with you... But just for the sake of the universe." Meta Knight told Dedede, then shaking hands.

"Good. With you as my commander, we should be able to buy this 'Revan' and his army time to save the Smashers." Dedede told Meta Knight.

"I shall contact him with you. I should probably hear the game plan from the man himself." Meta Knight told Dedede.

Meanwhile...

"Mickey, let's hope we're not too late. The Pride is ready." Simba told Mickey.

"The soldiers are prepped to fight." Shang told Mickey.

"Our guards are ready!" Jasmine added.

"And as long as you pay more than Palpatine, the Mandolorians will turn sides." Boba Fett added.

"We-sa Gungans is ready to go-sa!" Jar Jar yelled. "Then let's go!" Minnie exclaimed, leading the armies to Subspace out of the castle, and heading into Subspace.

Meanwhile...

"Venusaur, Tackle!" Leaf exclaimed. Venasaur finished off the last of these weird-looking hound-like animals.

"What are these things?!" Blue exclaimed.

"They look to me like... Hyenas..." Snake, who was rescued by Falco earlier, replied.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, then seeing a trophy floating on a weird, see-through platform. Tails! Pikachu quickly jumped on top of Snake and used Quick Attack, breaking the platform. He then revived Tails. "Hey! It's you, Pikachu!" Tails exclaimed after both of them landed literally on top of Falco.

It took a long time, but the three groups kept expanding as they rescued more Smashers... A few notable finds were Sora finding both Donald and Ahsoka, Finn and Jake rescued Arceus from a Subspace version of Arceus, and Nya found all five ninja. Soon, they were all rescued, met up once again, and were now prepped to take on the enemy...

Meanwhile, in the Dark Destroyer...

"Finally! We shall rule all of the universer in Subspace! This shall be my domain!" Palpatine cheered, sitting in his throne, with all of his major allies standing behind him, looking out a huge glass window with him.

"With all our major enemies gone, we won't have any troubles." Lord Garmadon laughed.

"Well, there might be the problem of my son, N, but nothing I can't handle." He commented.

"Master, this is what we've wanted for a long time. We have finally done! It's the end of the line." Maul spoke to Palpatine.

"Now, we should get down to how we will all be rewarded." Maleficent told Palpatine.

"Yes. You shall become ruler of the Skyworld, Maleficent. I don't need it. Take your armies there and don't interfere ever again." Palpatine replied.

"Now, we should-" Scar, a latecomer, was interrupted.

"BOSS! BOSS!" Shenzi, one of Scar's leading hyenas, ran into the room, yelling. "IT'S THE SMASHERS! THEY'RE BACK!" She exclaimed, out of breath. Scar growled, and all the villains then head turned around and headed for the elevator.

Meanwhile...

All the Smashers stood outside the huge station that was floating in the middle of Subspace. It was still shielded. Palpatine then stood outside with his allies on an observation deck. "I see you have survived this station's first round. Looks like I'll have to teach you again!" Palpatine yelled, then snapping.  
The station was about to fire, but then the arrows curved around the Smashers. A hooded and masked man jumped in front of the Smashers, then channeling lightning at the station, disabling it's shields. "Revan!" Palpatine yelled. Jedi and soldiers then formed ranks behind the Smashers, and following them were all the Waddle-Dees, lead by Dedede and Meta Knight. The Mickey's armies united with everyone. Revan then gave the order to everyone to charge up the spiral staircase to the station. Palpatine then demanded all of his armies to attack, personally leading the defense himself. This was going to be full-out warfare between good and evil. The victor would decide the universe's fate...


	18. Chapter 18

Revan split his forces into multiple groups. He took Sora, Ahsoka Tano, Lloyd Garmadon, Sonic and his Pikachu, Red, Donald, Goofy, and Mario with him. He then commanded the remaining Smashers to assist the armies as good as they could. Revan lead his group through a ton of enemies and got to the elevator to Palpatine's Throne Room, where all the major enemies awaited.

Meanwhile...

"Lord Ghetsis, this is your chance to off Palpatine in all this chaos!" One of the Shadow Triad members whispered. Ghetsis nodded his head 'no.'

"I would probably die. I am getting power for assisting Palpatine. Now, GO GET TO DEFENDING!" Ghetsis commanded, then hiding somewhere in the Throne Room with the other commanders. Palpatine sat in his throne, with many of his allies' troops guarding him and Dooku and Maul at his sides.

"Master, you knew that someone would rescue the Smashers, didn't you?" Maul asked.

"Of course. I just wanted this battle to happen and draw every possible threat in, then destroy them, no matter the cost..." Palpatine replied, then ignited both his Lightsabers and stabbing both Apprentices in the backs, making them trophies...

Meanwhile...

"Palpatine's Throne Room should be just doen that hall!" Revan exclaimed. His group pressed on, trying to rush to defeat Palpatine. Ahsoka then sensed something, as if it was fate, and the ran down a hall adjacent to the one that led to Palpatine's Throne Room.

"Ahsoka!" Sonic yelled, turning around, which alerted Sora.

"I'm going-" He was interrupted.

"Sora, we've got this! C'mon, Goofy!" Donald yelled, running after Ahsoka. Goofy followed.

"She'll be okay. We have bigger issues." Revan told Sora, then putting his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Now, let's go."

Meanwhile...

"Blue, cut off the droids!" Meta Knight yelled at the Trainer. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump on those door controls!" Blue exclaimed. Blastoise's Hydro Pump fried the controls, closing the doors, making any enemies in that sector trapped.

"Ha! Easy!" Blue gloated. The group of Smashers then took a break after they finished off the last wave of enemies.

"It's up to them now." Samus thought aloud.

"I guess so." Dedede commented.

Meanwhile...

"Ahsoka, what're you doing?!" Goofy exclaimed as her caught up with her.

"Look." She pointed at something at the end of the dead-end hall. They saw Genreal Grievous at the end.

"Ahh! Ahsoka Tano... I am glad to finally add your Lightsaber to my collection... I have been refurbished due to two men in iron suits, and now have six arms... Hahahaha!" Grievous laughed, then coughing and letting out all six arms and ignited six Lightsabers.

"Get ready you two!" Ahsoka yelled, then igniting her Lightsabers. The trio then leaped at Grievous.

Meanwhile...

"Palpatine, your armies are broken, your men are defeated. Surrender now, and we might spare you!" Revan yelled as he entered the Throne Room. Palpatine turned his chair around and looked ath his enemies.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? Do you think I'm not prepared?!" The Emperor started cackling, as his allies came out from their hiding places as Heartless and Nobodies were summoned to them.

"Eggman and Shadow..." Sonic whispered.

"Giovanni and Ghetsis..." Red whispered.

"Wolf..." Fox whispered.

"Maleficent and Xehanort..." Sora whispered.

"Bowser..." Mario growled.

"Dad..." Lloyd whispered.

The Emperor cackled again, then ordering his allies to attack. Revan leaped at Palpatine, who had ignited his two Lightsabers. Everyone fought attacked their rivals (except Pikachu, who helped Sonic attack Eggman's minions). This battle was the final one... This battle would decide the fate of the world... Whether or not Ahsoka AND the armies won, if Revan's team lost, if they lost here, they lost the battle...


	19. Chapter 19

Goofy and Donald's trophies lay on the floor. Ahsoka was just able to hold off the General's six arms. He dueled her down a few halls and passed a few of the last skirmishes between the Mandolorians with the assistance of Captain Falcon against some Heartless. Ahsoka started to get tired, but the General's mechanics were barely even worn yet. He finally got Ahsoka cornered. He picked her up with his foot and plucked her Sabers from her hands with one of his arms. He was about to impale her with his other five Lightsabers when someone lept at Grievous, turning his focus from Tano. Ahsoka then tripped Grievous and recovered both her Sabers, helping the Lightsaber-wielding savior of hers.

Meanwhile...

Eggman was out for the count. Though, it did come with the consequence of Pikachu being trophified. Revan and the Emperor started dueling up a thing of stairs, and were then above the rest of the fight.

Red fought Both Ghetsis and Giovanni in a double battle. The two evil bosses were easily defeating the boy's team, since they were double-teaming him. Leaf then rushed into the room and became his tag partner...

Shadow and Sonic were now fighting one-on-one, since Egg-Man was out of the picture...

The Garmadons were in a father-son duel...

Mario and Bowser both took each other out...

Sora had to revive Pikachu to fend off both his enemies, but three certain friends were on his mind, and Maleficent made sure to bring them up...

"Grievous has probably slaughtered your friends! Hahaha!" She yelled, then casting a spell on Pikachu, confusing the little guy.

"How'd you know?!" Sora asked, then getting hit from behind by Xehanort.

"Hahaha!" Both he and Maleficent laughed. As they were about to defeat Pikachu, Xehanort got stabbed in the back, but this time, by a blue blade.

"Who's laughing now?!" Ahsoka exclaimed, standing next to Starkiller. Maleficent quickly vanished, and all of her Heartless Forces teleported with her... Ahsoka then revived Sora, then showing him herself and Donald and Goofy.

Meanwhile...

Revan and Palpatine were evenly matched.

"You are a coward to have returned to the Jedi!" Palpatine taunted.  
"Your Sith taunts don't work on me! I am a Jedi, and I was Sith!" Revan exclaimed. "Besides, we all know you were gonna off your allies after you won!" Revan exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Shadow was surprised, then getting turned into a trophy by Sonic. Ghetsis and Giovanni losted, but Ghetsis had one last trick... He had his Grunts tackle the two Trainers both he and Giovanni rode off somewhere on Ghetsis' Hydreigon...

Every hero had won but Revan, who was still dueling. After getting the Grunts off Leaf and Red, the heroes attempted to reach Palpatine and Revan, but were stopped by Magnaguards and Emperor's Elite Guards as well. Revan held the fate of the world in his hands... Without him, there's a good chance his allies would lose... Revan started going on the defensive and conserved energy while he let Palpatine use both his blades and double the energy going on the offense. He blocked up to 20 strikes a second, barely being able to keep up.

"You will tire soon!" Revan yelled.

"Ahaha!" Palpatine cackled, then striking a few heavy blows at Revan. He was able to break Revan's Lighsaber and kick him to the ground.

"Any last words?" Palpatine asked.

"I'd hate to be you!" Revan exclaimed, then tripping the Sith Lord and grabbing both the Emeperor's weapons, then slicing off his head. Donald defeated the last guard. Victory was theirs!

After regrouping and mourning the soldiers lost and reviving all the Smashers, the heroes celebrated, watching the sun rise as all the Subspace disappeared. Arceus returned to his realm, and Samus decided to hire the Eeveelutions as her sidekicks.

"It's beautiful." Ahsoka thought aloud.

"It sure is!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Meh. I've seen better." Blue complained.

The whole group started laughing.

"What?!" He asked, then getting pats on the back hard by Dedede.

Meanwhile, a young couple talked with each other...

"Nya, the sky isn't quite as pretty as you." Jay flirted.

"Awww." She replied, then hugging him.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends were roasting marshmellows while watching the sky...

"Hmm hmm! We were awesome!" Tails exclaimed.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"We did it, guys! We couldn't have done it without any of you! You guys are my friends! My BEST friends!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Glad to know we have a new member to the team, too!" Amy exclaimed in good cheer, looking at Shadow.

"I'm only doing this because Eggman disappeared." He replied. The group chuckled a bit.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka were talking behind a tree...

"Master, I know this is strange, but I think I've found my calling. I think I'm going to help Sora and his group... In other words, I can't be your Padawan." She told him, then taking her Padawan braid off and handing him it.

"I know how you feel. Go chase him!" Anakin told her.

Ahsoka smiled. "Keep the braid. You'll remember me that way." She told him, then hugging him and running off.

"I remember when I first loved Padmé. Hmm, it feels like yesterday I was complaining about having her as my Padawan." He told himself.

Everyone then gathered together, bunched up, and finished watching the sun rise. They were the Heroes of The Universe, shining legends. I guess most would consider this the end... But the end was far from close... From Leaf to Ganondorf, from Roy to Mace Windu, everyone was still in danger...

* * *

Yes, I am making an afterstory, and maybe even a sequel after that! I don't wanna just ditch it like that, with all the bad guys having disappeared except Palpatine and Grievous, who both died. I know some of you are wondering about Sidious' Apprentices that he backstabbed... But hey, it will ALL be revealed in due time. ;)


	20. Afterstory: Chapter 1

"Today's match is... Oh! Link and Zelda against Mario and I! Uh... The substitute hosts shall be... Oh! Sonic and his Pikachu!" Peach exclaimed through the speakers, the jumping onto the Midair Stadium's arena with Zelda. Link and Mario's trophies were thrown onto the arena as Sonic and Pikachu jumped onto the overhang. The princesses activated their respective partner, then getting ready to fight.

"Uh... Testing... 1, 2, 3..." Sonic spoke into the mic.

"Pika pi! Pika chu chu chu!" Pikachu exclaimed into it after tackling Sonic. The brawl was about to start, but so far, the only one bruised was Sonic.

Meanwhile...

"Oh, look, that little yellow guy that helped me fight Maleficent and Xehanort is hosting!" Sora smirked, remembering the fight that happened three months ago, as he and his crew watched the brawl begin.

"Would've been us at your side if SOMEONE hadn't run off!" Donald yelled.

"Without me doing that, Grievous would've become too much of an issue. If anything, I saved them." Ahsoka replied, cuddling Sora.

"You gotta admit, Donald, Ahsoka did keep a major threat off their backs. And she was able to take his six arms on for a while." Goofy defended her.

"Fuey. I sometimes hate you Goofy..." Donald retorted.

"Would you three keep it down?! I thought we were watching the Brawl..." Sora told them.

Meanwhile...

"So, Red, you're telling me that... You're gonna climb that mountain and look around?! It looks kinda unsafe. We-" Lucas was interrupted.

"I've done this before... I've lived on Mount Silver for three years... Caught strep throat a lot, lost to a Trainer named Gold while I had strep, seriously. I just wanna see if my original Lapras is still here, where I lost his Pokéball... Mount Kilrassa..." Red told the two. "You can either come or leave." Red told them.

"Wait, you had a Lapras BEFORE your current one?!" Lucas asked.

"Yes. After I lost to Gold, I decided to come train far away... I was traveling in the ruined zoo when I met you, Lucas. But seriously, I MUST find Lapras.

"Well, I guess I'll come." Ness replied.

"Uh, well, I can't travel ALONE!" Lucas exclaimed. "So I'll come..." He told the two.

"Good. Then we ALL agree." Ness thought aloud, sort of excited.

Meanwhile, back at the Stadium...

Mario punched Zelda off the arena, making her defeated by default. Link then shot an arrow through Peach, trophifying her. Mario then attacked Link. The two continued fighting for a long time. After aout 15 minutes, a Smash Ball showed up over the arena. Both of them kept jumping at it, hoping to get it. Mario punched it, but didn't quite break it. Linkshot an arrow at it, but that didn't break it either. Mario jumped onto Link's head, but then was headbutted by Link in the crotch. Link then double jumped and smashed it, then unleashing his Final Smash on Mario, who was then blasted into the crowd and made into a trophy.

"Pika pika PIII!" Pikachu exclaimed. The crowd cheered. All three of the defeated Smashers were revived and sent back to the arena, waving at the cheering crowd.

"Looks like that battle has been decided. The official winners are: Link and Zelda!" Sonic announced, which made the fans cheer more and even start whistling.

Meanwhile... A mysterious, hooded figure had somehow entered into Arceus' realm...

"Who goes there?" He asked. The figure didn't respond. Arceus was suddenly pushed back by the figure, then being choked telekenetically.

"I have foreseen the future... A future that I mustn't allow..." The man said. The voice was familiar...

"Who are you?! Why do you sound familiar?!" Arceus asked through gasps for air. The figure pulled his hood down.

"Anakin Skywalker." He replied, then making Arceus into a trophy. "I'm one step closer to saving them..." He whispered to himself, then taking the trophy with him to a starship and flying off somewhere...

Meanwhile...

"This has been Sonic and my bud-" Sonic was interrupted by his pal.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed. The Corneria started flying over the stadium alongside with the Halberd, then letting out Heartless and... Clone Troopers. NOT Stormtroopers, Clone Troopers... The two hosts quickly jumped onto the arena to help the four Smashers fight it out.

Meanwhile...

"Oh no!" Donald yelled, looking at the screen in horror.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, honey?" Ahsoka asked Sora.

"Yes... Let's get going!" Sora yelled, kissing her cheek then running out of their new base, being followed by his friends.


	21. Afterstory: Chapter 2

Aboard the stolen airship, "The Halberd"...

"Sir... This plan is working. My calculations indicate a 67% chance of all Smashers in the Stadium being defeated, and a near 0% chance of failing to hold them off until the bombs go off." A tactical droid reported to a rebuilt Grievous.

"Good, because if I have to come there myself, this will be your FINAL mission! Am I clear?!" Grievous exclaimed.

"Clear, sir. Shutting off transmission..." The droid replied. The droid then turned around. "You heard the general. You Plasma Grunts better support the Droids and clone soldiers down there, or we're ALL dead." The droid commanded.

"Yes... sir...?" The leading grunt replied, then leading his comrades to jet pods.

Meanwhile, on the stolen freighter, "The Corneria"...

"Do da dee do dee. Da da doo da deeeeee!" A droid hummed, then being shot in the back by his comrade.

"What? He was annoying me!" He told the others. "At least he wasn't one of the updated R.O.B. thingies... I hate them..." Another complained.

"Enough jabber and get back to your duties!" An exaggerated, black-and-red R.O.B. commanded. This R.O.B. wasn't bulkier or updated like any of the rebuilt R.O.B.'s. He looked like an original

"We are programmed to destroy these scum, not talk." He finished.

"Yes, sir..." The Droid squadron's leader replied, then rushing off with his platoon.

Meanwhile...

"Dooku, the attack on the Stadium is succeeding. Once we use this Darkspace Bomb, there shall be no turning back!" Grievous cackled, as he spoke to Dooku on holo.

"Good. Vader has yet to report to Lord Voldemort... I shall tell him of our success." Dooku told Grievous "Wait, we're serving someone ELSE?!" Grievous exclaimed.

"Didn't I forget to tell you? We're playing into a sorceror named Voldemort's hands... Once we get him where we want him, we will stab his and Vader's back." Dooku told Grievous.

"Ahahaha! I like this plan!" Grievous laughed.

"I have gathered all our old allies. Ranging from King Bowser, who portrayed himself as a Smasher but revealed his true side during the Final Battle, to Maleficent and Ghetsis, our most trusted allies." Dooku continued. If Grievous had a mouth, he'd have been smiling a wide grin...

Meanwhile...

"NO! NO! CANNOT COMPUTE FAILURE! MUST USE FINAL RESORT!" The tactical droid exclaimed, then pressing a button that alerted someone...

On the Stadium's Arena...

"Oh, did we win?!" Peach asked.

"Guess we did, blondie!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Chuuu!" Pikachu cheered. Peach, Sonic, and Zelda were suddenly picked up by huge tenticles and thrown far, far away. Link and Mario were then put into cages by the rest of the weird tenticles. Pikachu then saw a huge and ugly purple woman's head peak up.

"Oh, you dear little rodent... You must be a poor unfortunate soul, having to face me!" She cackled. "There are many who would be honored to be taken down by me, URSULA!" She yelled.  
Pikachu was on his own, having to save the two princes from a crazy witch.

Meanwhile...

"Hmm... This sounds grave. They'll be up for a hell of a fight..." Snake told himself as he heard the news from Intel about the Stadium.

"But, we also might have a possible ally for you to team up with. Samus Arayan, a professional bounty hunter, might be able to come help us." The liason told Snake.

"Okay. I think I may remember her... Tell me, where am I meeting her?" Snake asked.

"Here." Samus told him. Snake turned around and saw Samus, just staring at him.

"Well, well, looks like we finally team up... Only a matter of time..." Snake told her.

"I'd hate to interrupt your flirtiness, but we have a crowd to save." Samus told the man. He nodded, both of them then hoping into a high-tech vechile and driving off towards the Stadium.


	22. Afterstory: Chapter 3

Pikachu had jumped onto Ursula's tentacles, and then her head. He shocked her with Thunderbolt. She tried to whack him with the two cages, but he dodged, making the cages hit her head head-on, giving her a headache. Pikachu then jumped off her head and back onto the arena, and zapped her again. Now her hair was standing up, and she had slight burn marks on herself. She then decided to use her magic, but the rodent dodged the bolts like a boss. Pikachu then jumped back onto one of her tenticles and jumped onto another that was holding a cage. He then hardened his tail into iron and chopped off the tenticle, making the sea witch scream in pain. She them decided to vanish, letting out a ouff of smoke and, once it cleared, she and the cage Pikachu didn't free were gone. Pikachu then broke the cage open to find the man he did save was a trophy. He revived him, then shaking his hand. The crowd cheered, until everyone remembered the bomb... Everyone couldn't flee, as all exits were blocked... Suddenly a huge robot swooped in and grabbed the two Smashers. The robot then flew in the opposite direction of the two starships above, but was shot down about a half a mile away from the Stadium...

"Is everyone alright?!" A female voice asked.  
"Ungh..." Link moaned. He was the one Pikachu saved!  
"Pika..." Pikachu groaned.  
"We have to hurry and get back to the Destiny's Bounty!" The female yelled, revealing herself in a suit.  
"Who who you?" Link asked.  
"Nya... But we don't have time to chat. We've gotta hurry before they send-" She was interrupted by Subspace bugs forming around them. The trio gotta ready for a fight.  
Meanwhile, at the Stadium...  
The crowd was in a panic. The Subspace Bomb had only a few seconds left...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

The bomb went off, and made every non-Smasher in the area into an evil version of themselves, and under the influence of Voldemort and his allies. If a Smasher would have been in the area, they would've become a trophy and gotten cloned into an evil version of themselves...

Meanwhile...

"Father, what is that?!" A blue-haired teen asked her father, who were both on top of a castle.  
"I don't know, Lucina. We should go gather the soldiers we can and check it out." A man, who only looked a few years older, replied. The two hurried down the castle to gather their allies...

Meanwhile...

Donald wouldn't stop complaining about the long walk to the arena. His friends started to get a little angry, and all of them wished they could give him a good slap.

"Fuey! Why do we have to save everyone?!"

"I'm tired... And this doesn't concern me!"

"When are we getting there?!"

Those were just some of the things he complained about. By the time they were halfway there, Ahsoka had her fists clenched, Sora had an eye twitch, and Goofy was covering his ears. Then, out of the blue, something hit Donald in the face and made him a trophy. Sora quickly revived his friend, then saw that what hit Donald was another trophy. He revived this Smasher, who turned out to be the Peach girl Sora met when everyone was being saved in Subspace.

"Oh, hi! Have some tea!" Peach insisted, handing all four of them tea.

"Ah... Finally, something to drink. I've been thirsty since-" Donald was interrupted.

"Fifty minutes ago you had a whole entire rant on it. We know!" Ahsoka told the duck.

"Oh, and by the way, you guys haven't heard about what happened in Midair Stadium, have you?" Peach asked.

"Yes, we were going to investigate." Sora replied.

A huge ball of fire and a huge ball of electricity clashed into each other about a mile away, which made the group look. After a few clashes of the two balls of energy, the electric ball knocked the fire ball harshly, making it fly and crash near the group. Peach watched in awe, but was tackled by Ahsoka, which saved her life. The ball of fire died down, revealing a majestic white dragon with beautiful wings connected to it's arms. The blue ball of electricity stopped overhead and vanihsed, revealing a black dragon with wings connected to it's shoulders. It thought the group were allied with it's opponent, so it attacked the five. They had to defend this white dragon - and themselves.


	23. Afterstory: Chapter 4

Just a few weeks earlier...

Anakin sat in a cell while his family was being executed into trophies then being locked away far away by the Jedi Order and Smashers themselves. He had no power but to helplessly watch as they slowly torchered his family, brusing and hurting them, then landing the final blow, turning them into trophies. He started to get enraged, but couldn't break the the electro-magnetic forcefield he was trapped behind. He couldn't help but start crying as he saw his wife and children's trophies (and anyone who tried to save them) being loaded onto highly-gaurded ships and be taken off to far away places. The one who had ordered the execution: Arceus.

Anakin then woke up from the dream.

"Huh?!" He exclaimed, waking up.

"Are you okay?" Padmé (his wife), asked, being woken up.

"Yeah... But I had a pretty disturbing vision." He told her, then proceeding to explain it.

"Well, last time you had a vision like that, it was because you intervened. Maybe-" She got interrupted.

"No. This time, it was our allies executing you. They did it only because some "god" commanded them. I shall not allow it!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Calm down... It'll be okay." She replied.

Meanwhile...

Ursula and Maleficent were looking through a crystal ball, watching the couple talk.

"Ha ha! This Voldemort guy is genius! He'll fall into our hands any day, now." Ursula cackled.

"He'll just be another pawn. He'll find out we made him have that false vision once it's too late for him to do anything... Proceed to give him the same "vision" tomorrow, Ursula." Maleficent commanded.

"YOU don't tell ME what to do. But either way, I'll give him the vision with more... "insightful" information." Ursula chuckled. "Once he's turned, we'll be able to take down Arceus and the Smashers with him in charge of the Sith." Ursula replied. The two started to laugh again, and the couple were still talking about the dream.

After Nya and the two Smashers crashed...

"Pika..." Pikachu mumbled. He then lept at a Big Primid, defeating it with one Volt Tackle. Nya then started dueling with Sword Primids, and Link started slashing through whatever the other two didn't manage to defeat. The battle was short, and the obvious victors were the three Smashers. Nya then looked above them, seeing a still extensive fight between the two stolen ships and allied Smasher forces.

"We have to either help them or return to the Destiny's Bounty..." Nya thought aloud.

"Hmm..." Link pondered.

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered, looking at another huge ship dashing from far away.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked, trying to see what he saw.

"Look..." Link replied, pointing at the ship, which had an outdoor bridge with a Wolf and some ugly witch in black clothing with a horned hat.

"GET DOWN!" exclaimed a voice, then tackling the three. The ship then flew overhead, not noticing the Smashers.

"What in the name of the Gods do you think you were doing?! You could've gotten captured!" The same voice yelled as they all stood up. It was a beautiful, thin girl with blue hair and and outfit which resembled the outfit of Marth.

"Watching an enemy ship... You know, thinking of how to sneak on." Nya replied.

"More like letting them see you in plain sight and attack." The young woman replied.

"Fine... We get it. Now, let's start over. I'm Nya." Nya told the girl.

"Pika pika pika chuu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I'm Link. Nice to meet you." Link told the girl.

"I'm Lucina. Nice to meet you three. Father should be catching up soon." Lucina told them.

"Your father?" Nya asked.

"My Father Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisse." Lucina answered.

"Hmm... Judging from your sword, I am guessing he's a swordsman, too?" Link asked.

"Mhmm. Taught me everything I know. We should duel sometime." Lucina replied.

Meanwhile...  
Sora and Ahsoka teamed up and performed a final, devastating blow onto the dragon. "RAAAAWWWRRR!" It roared in pain. The group then stood in front of it as it just stared at them. It didn't blink. It didn't turn around or move a muscle.

"Hmm. Maybe he needs another good whoopin'!" Donald exclaimed.

"Garsh, Donald, don't jump to-" Goofy was interrupted by the black dragon, which turned into a small, black stone out of the blue.

"Okay, that's a first. See something new every day." Sora joked, then picking up the stone and staring at it.

"We should now worry about the white dragon." Ahsoka told the group.

"Umm, guys... It's gone!" Peach exclaimed. "But it left this REALLY cute stone for us!" She exclaimed.

"Or that dragon became that stone." Ahsoka replied.

"Hmm... I don't think so..." Peach replied to Ahsoka's reply. Everyone in the group except Peach then faceplmed themselves, knowing that Peach must have a low IQ.


	24. Afterstory: Chapter 5

Samus and Snake wiped out an entire legion of Subspace Forces. "Let's prepare for the next wave…" Samus panted.

"That won't be necessary, my sweet." A dastardly, elderly woman's voice told them. Both the Smashers looked in the direction the voice came from, but only saw green fog.

"Time to play dirty!" A manly voice howled. Gun shots started blasting at the two Smashers, but all of them missed.

"We need to clear this fog…" Samus told herself, then pressing a few buttons on her armor. The fog suddenly lifted as the sun shone through, and a tan-and-green feline creature jumped out of the air, exclaiming part of it's name.

"Leafy!" It exclaimed.

"Well played… But now you've screwed yourselves over." The manly voice, which turned out to be Wolf, told the trio. Behind him was a huge starship and Maleficent. Subspace forces started deploying to the outer deck of the landed ship by the dozens.

"Stay behind me!" Snake commanded Samus.

"No! We take them together! Leafeon, you up to it?" Samus asked.

"LEAFY!" Leafeon exclaimed. The trio held their position as a horde of hundreds of Subspace Forces and what appeared to be zombie-like creatures started to charge at them. Samus blasted many own with her arm cannon, Snake was blowing them up with grenades and a rocket launcher, and Leafeon was blasting SolarBeam and Hyper Beam at them, but there were just too many.

As all hope was about to be lost, a flock of tiny little ugly, winged babies started to fly around and take some out. Then out of the air literally came a gliding angel. Pit! The battle started to turn in our the favor of our heroes until Maleficent ordered droids and updated R.O.B.'s to assist her troops.

"Risen… Oh gods, must everything be so damn hard?!" A male voice exclaimed. Suddenly a man with blue hair and a sword almost as large as himself jumped out of nowhere and skillfully wiped out the surrounding foes as he landed.

"Father!" Another voice yelled. Lucina and her group had been tracking the ship. They too were now in the fight…

Meanwhile, inside the mountain Red was at…

"Behold my power!" A mystical being exclaimed, then blasting away ten Primids with just one telekinetic move. "Behold my Awakening Form!" He yelled, then transforming. He then beamed away more Primids. "I am Mewtwo, and THIS is my territory. Retreat now or face destruction!" Mewtwo telekinetically said. The Subspace Forces still pushed on. "FINE THEN! MINIONS, ALLIES! ATTACK!" He yelled. A flock of Geodude, Woobat, and Zubat attacked the forces.

Meanwhile, inside that same mountain…

"Hurry… Lapras has to be here!" Red exclaimed.

"Red, I'm not one to quit, but we're basically hope-" Ness was interrupted by a huge boom, then many cries of Pokémon and Primids deforming. The trio rushed through the maze of the mountain, only to see Mewtwo and his friends fighting – amongst them was his Lapras.


	25. SSB Fan Notice: Advertisement

Hey guys. I am working on ideas for the next chapter, so don't worry. I just wanted you to know that I am also working on a Pokémon FanFic for all you Pokémon fans. Hope to get the next chapter for this story and my Pokémon story up within the week, but I am pretty busy.

Regards,

Rex Exco ;D


	26. Afterstory: Chapter 6

Sonic found himself revived in a ruined castle. A green-haired man was standing at the corner of the room. Around Sonic were toy cares, a basketball hoop, and many other toys. He had a wet rag on his head, which was surprisingly soothing.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am N. I can hear the inner voices of Pokémon." The man replied.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked.

"My home. Please, make yourself comfortable on that racing car mat." N replied.

"Why'd you save me?" Sonic asked.

"This." N replied. He picked up an old remote and turn on a small little TV hidden in the corner of the room, and it replayed Pikachu fighting Ursula alone.

"Pikachu showed no mercy…" Sonic thought aloud.

"Indeed. He thought you were gone. I heard his inner voice. This was his revenge." N explained.

"Sounds like him… He once did that to my rival, Shadow, when he thought I got shoved into a lake and drowned, minus the limb cutting." Sonic explained. "Where is he now?"

"A woman in a suit of armor got him and Link out of there before they could get captured, but crashed in the desert." N replied.

"I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Slow down –" N tried to tell the Hedgehog. Though it was too late. Sonic had already zoomed out of the castle.

Meanwhile…

"This is Skywalker, checking in."

"Star Fox, checking in."

"Red 1, checking in."

"Red 2, checking in.

"Red 3, ready for orders."

"Falco, checking in." The Smashers had prepared a strike team to board one of the enemy frigates. Luke could sense radiant darkness there, and was drawn in by familiarity he sensed. The team landed inside the ship, taking out all the Droids and enemies they could.

Luke lead the team through a bunch of hallways that were surprisingly empty. As they finally reached the Bridge of the ship, Luke saw a lone, hooded figure. The figure flicked his wrist, and Luke's allies started floating in the air and felt like they couldn't breathe. Luke pulled out his Lightsaber, ready to fight the obvious Sith. The figure then spoke.

"You wouldn't draw your sword on me, would you?" He asked.

"Father?!" Luke exclaimed. Anakin turned around with glowing yellow eyes, which horrified Luke to see his father fall again.

"Come. Join me. They plan to betray us. I have foreseen it. Come with me, Luke. We can get your mother and sister to join. We need to beat these traitorous Smashers." Anakin commanded.

"No. I am a Jedi, just like you!" Luke exclaimed.

"They're betraying us. In the end, they'll kill us."

"And what of your new 'friends'?"

"I'll destroy them too. Now come with me, son."

"NEVER!" Luke exclaimed. Anakin then drew his saber.

"If you won't see the truth, then I will have to put you down with the rest of these traitors." Anakin started to monologue. The two instantly clashed sabers. Somehow, it triggered Luke's allies to stop choking. Anakin easily killed Red Squadron and struck down Team Star Fox. It was father on son now.


	27. I'm So Sorry

Hi fans. I am sorry to say I cannot continue this story, as it is feeling more like a chore than fun. I know you are disappointed, but hey, who knows? Maybe I will update it again… But for now, this story is shut down, but I am keeping it up.


End file.
